sneezed up
by Hell's own
Summary: Sam and Dean have a very bad cold. Castiel is stuck as their butler.. Wincest, fluff... Their language is unintelligible, but so is ours when we have a cold, right? :P For clarity, read the dialogues with your noses pinched :P


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, blah blah blah blah…

I just own my own perverted thoughts, and my own mind which imagines way too much.

Pairings: Dean/ Sam.

Sneezed Up!

"SABBY!" Dean yelled.

"Whad is id Deab?" Sam asked, sniffling.

"Gibbe a tissue, dabbit! I've rud outta tissues!" Dean said.

"Oh fugg. We've rud outta tissues Deab. Go ged sobe" Sam said, and turned his back to 'Deab', and disappeared under a mountain of bedsheets.

"Do. I will dot go oud id this weather, add id these pyjabas" Dean said, and let out a wet sneeze.

"Fide. Whadever. Subbod Cass or sobethig" Sam said, half asleep.

"I'll do thad. You bake us sobe soub Sabby" Dean said, and closed his eyes for a second.

There was a rustle of wings, lights dimmed, and their blue-eyed angel appeared immediately. He looked tired.

"What is it Dean? What is so important?" Castiel asked.

"Wow, look who's id a crappy bood today. Cass, we deed you to ged us sobe tissues" Dean said.

"You summoned me so I could get you some tissues?" Castiel asked, nostrils flaring.

"Over to you Sabby" Dean said, and poked his brother in the ribs.

"Ouch! Jerk!" Sam said, and immediately sneezed all over Dean.

"Bitch! You sdotted all over be! I'b godda catch a cold dabbit" Dean said.

"Sbart Deab. Whad do you have now thed?" Sam asked, and turned towards Castiel, who was watching them.

"Cass, you gotta ged us sobe tissues bad. We rad outta theb a while ago, and we cad dot go out id this situatiod" Sam said, sniffling, and giving Cass the "puppy-dog eyes", which were known to melt even the toughest demon's heart.

"How come you both have cold at the same time?" Castiel asked.

"This jerk gave it to be" Sam whined.

"Quit whiding bitch. I did dot dow thad kissig would spread a cold" Dean said.

"Dean, did you ever pay attention to your hygiene classes when you were a child?" Castiel asked, sighing.

"Oh cobe od Cass, I was too busy looking after Sabby to pay attedtiod" Dean said, grinning now.

"He means, he was too busy bakig out with the prob queed to be bothered to lised" Sam said.

Castiel shook his head, and disappeared to get them the tissues they needed. Besides, he was better off without the squabbling brothers (who were now lovers).

Back in the motel room, the brothers had quit arguing. Sam and Dean were looking into each others' eyes now. (definitely a chick-flick moment in Dean's words, but he was too distracted by his brother's hazel eyes to bother). A moment passed, and Sam pulled his brother towards him, and kissed him. Dean gave into the kiss. Cold or no cold, he always enjoyed the taste of his brother's (oops, lover's) lips.

They rolled around on the king-sized bed (they had stopped asking for 'two-queens' now), and got tangled in the sheets. Dean wrapped his arms around his "Sabby" and began removing his shirt…

*cough*

Sam and Dean were too busy to hear the angel's slight cough, announcing that he had come back into the room. Castiel was standing in the middle of the room, and he could see the brother kissing each other furiously. Castiel could never understand what the big deal about kissing was. Like right now, he could've bet his grace that Dean was trying to eat Sam, not kiss him. If kissing was all about displaying affection, why did humans have to kiss like they were trying to swallow the other person's face? Weird earth, weird humans.

"Umm, I got you some tissues Sam and Dean" Castiel said.

"Cass! Whad the?" Dean asked, turning around.

The brothers Winchester- saving the mankind, ridding them of a hundred demons at a time, only to be caught off guard by an angel when they were kissing (or doing whatever it was they were doing right now). Sam and Dean were blushing. Rather, they looked like deer caught in headlights.

Dean recovered first.

"Cass! How bady tibes do I have to tell you to dock the door before cobig id?" Dean asked, pissed mainly because Castiel had interrupted him just as he was about to yank his brother's boxers off.

"I'm sorry Dean, I'm afraid I don't understand your unintelligible gibberish" Castiel said.

It was apparent that Dean did not understand a word of what Castiel had said either. He said something really smart like "hunghhh?" and turned towards Sam.

Sam and Dean resumed staring at each other, completely forgetting the fact that Castiel was still standing there, holding a box of tissues.

Dean snuggled over to Sam's side, and whispered something to him. Castiel, with his refined sense of hearing, caught what Dean said.

"I love you Sabby, but we'll hab to wait for a bit longer. Let's sed the angel off" Dean had said.

Before Sam could say anything, Castiel said "that was very rude of you Dean, considering that I left my meeting with Zachariah to answer your prayer. Well, I will leave you now" Castiel said, and vanished, leaving a box of tissues on the bed.

Dean and Sam both tried to grab the box of tissues, and as a result, it fell off the bed.

"uuugggnnnhhhhhhh, SABBYY! GIBBE THE TISSUE!" Dean screamed.

"DOT UDLESS YOU KISS BE DEAB!" Sam yelled back.

…. And so they resumed their making out… until they remembered that they were hungry.. and then….

"CASS! WE WAND SOOOOUB! CHICKED SOOUUUB!" Dean yelled, hoping the angel would hear them.

… and indeed, the angel did. He wished he could empty a cauldron of the very same soup onto their heads. That would keep them from disturbing him.

But right now, all he could do was give a hesitant smile to Zachariah, excuse himself feebly, and get the Winchesters some "CHICKED SOOUB" as Dean called it.

Oh and also, watch the brothers making out shamelessly until he made himself heard.

Never, in his two thousand year old life had Castiel expected that his life would take a turn this drastic (for an angel, Cass was definitely a sarcastic guy). He sighed, ruffled his feathers, and vanished, to serve as a butler to the Winchesters for the second time night.

Reviews? :D


End file.
